Two-stage snow throwers (also known as snow blowers) receive snow in an auger housing mouth, wherein auger further cuts the snow and transfer the snow to impeller with discharges a snow through a chute. Existing two-stage snow throwers utilize complex auger housings, augers, impeller housings and chutes, increasing the complexity and cost of the overall snow thrower.